True Love?
by ngirl1385
Summary: What if Jacob and Leah were arranged to be married. They are both from different tribes. Jacob's father Billy Black is friends with Leah's Father Harry Clearwater. What if Jacob has had a crush on Leah since he was little? What if Leah had her eyes set on marrying someone else someone named Sam Uley. More of the summery in chapter 1 of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story hope you enjoy it.

Summary:

What if Jacob and Leah were arranged to be married. They are both from different tribes. Jacob's father Billy Black is friends with Leah's Father Harry Clearwater. What if Jacob has had a crush on Leah since he was little? What if Leah had her eyes set on marrying someone else someone named Sam Uley. Can Jacob change her mind or will she end up marrying Sam instead. What happens if her father forbids it? What if what she feels for Sam isn't True Love? What if she feels True love with Jacob instead of Sam?

I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters

Chapter 1 -Old friends

Leah POV

I was getting ready to meet my friends down at the beach California. I lived on a reservation called Yurok in California. My father was the Chef. In my family it was Seth my older brother, Rose my sister who was younger than me by a few months, and our little sister Alice. My mother Sue was nice and strong she could also be a very stubborn person. That's probably where I got my stubbornness from. My father was kind and a funny man he was in his mid 30's and so was my mother. My little sister Alice was sweet and had a bubbly personality no one knows where she got that from. My older brother Seth had a positive personality and also a serious side to him as well. My sister Rose was like me and my mother nice, strong and stubborn. My father told the family that we were expecting guests from La Push his friend Billy Black and his wife Sarah along with their kids Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca. I was about to leave when I heard my mother

"Leah" She yelled

"Yeah " I yelled back

"Can you help me set up the table for dinner" She asked me

"I was going to hang out with my friends at the beach" I told her

"Yeah was going to but now you have to set up the table" She said

"Ugh fine" I said and texted my friends telling them I couldn't make it

I helped my mother set up for dinner and then went to take a shower before Billy Black and his family got here. I decided to wear skinny jeans and a black tank top since it was summer and it was hot. I heard the door bell ring and went to go answer the door.

"Well if it isn't Little Leah Clearwater" Billy said

"Well I am no longer little Billy" I replied

"No you're not "he said chuckling

"Come in" I said waving them though the door

"Hey Billy" said my father

"It's been awhile since I saw you my dear friend" Billy replied as his wife, son and daughter's walked into the house.

"Yes it has" my father replied

"Kids you remember Harry Clearwater and his family" Billy said

"Yeah Hi" said Rachel

"Hi" I responded

"It's nice to see you again" Said Rebecca

"It's nice to see you again to" I said as I hugged both her and Rachel

"You remember our brother Jacob" they said together and laughed

"Yes I do where is little Jake" I responded

"Right behind you and I am not so little anymore" he said

"Well I will be the judge of that" I said as I turned around and bumped right into his chest

I looked right up at him man had he grown and he had muscles now too.

He is hot I thought to myself I shook my head careful Leah you have a boyfriend remember I scolded myself.

"Are you done checking me out Clearwater" he said with a grin on his face

"Huh you wish I was checking you out" I said

As I walked away I am positive I heard him say

I do wish that you would

At dinner the two families caught up on stuff

"So Leah do you have a boyfriend" Rachel asked me

"Yeah I do his name is Sam" I responded but I didn't miss the way my dad and Billy Black looked at each other and how sad Jacob looked

After dinner Jacob and Seth went to play his game while my mom and Sarah talked. My father and Billy Black went into the living room to watch a football game that was going on. I decided to catch up with Rachel and Rebecca and so did Rose while Alice was on the phone chatting with her friends. It wasn't long before everyone decided to go to bed. Everyone but my father and Billy who wanted to stay up and keep my father company. I went into my room and went to brush my teeth in my own bathroom. I then remembered that my favorite show was on and I sat there and watched it the show was having a marathon so I stayed up and watched it. I then decided to watch a movie so I watched the notebook hey it is a good movie so don't judge. I decided that since I was watching a movie I needed popcorn. I went down stairs but stopped halfway. I could hear my father and Billy talking in hushed voice's I only caught onto some of their conversation.

"It's best for her to not….."

"Don't tell be what's best for my daughter you…."

"We talked about this a long time ago Harry…"

"She needs to break up with the guy….."

"I know give me time to talk to her…"

"No she needs to know now…"

"What that her and Jacob are arranged to be married…"

"Yes…"

What!

(Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. That would be greatly appreciated I will try to have chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Should it be in Jacob's POV?)


	2. Chapter 2

True Love?

Chapter- 2.

(I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I changed my mind this is another Leah POV)

Leah's POV

What I was arranged to marry Jacob I was so mad at my father and Billy don't get me wrong Jacob is a nice guy and all but I loved Sam. I sat in my room the rest of the night I thought about how much Jacob has changed since I last saw him. He wasn't as muscular the last time I saw him and now he was. I was listening to music when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned down my music and the door opened revealing Jacob.

"Hey" Said Jacob

"Hey" I said back

"Can I come hang out with you " He asked me

"Sure" I replied

"Our parents are talking about stuff that isn't really interesting" He said

"Yeah" I responded and lied through my teeth he must have not heard his father and my father talking earlier.

"So what are you doing" He asked me

"Nothing much" I said

"So how have you been? "he asked

"Good nothing much has changed" I told him

"No you have changed the last time I saw you" he responded

"How" I asked him

"Well the last time I saw you, you weren't as tall " he said

"True" I said

"You changed as well" I told him

"Really how?" he asked

"Well you weren't as muscular the last time I saw you " I said

"Oh so you have been checking me out when I wasn't looking" He said while having a smug smile on his lips.

"No I was not" I argued with him blushing furiously

"See your blushing" He teased me

"Shut-up" I said back

"I…." he started to say

"Jacob!" called his father

"Yeah "he responded back

"It's time to go we are staying at your Aunt's house so we better get going" said his father

"Coming!" he said

I walked with him down the stairs and towards the front door where his parents were standing. I gave Sarah a hug and told her to have Jacob's sisters call me. I then gave Billy a hug and he gave me a sweet smile while Sarah gave my mom a hug.

"It was great to see you again Leah" Billy said

"Yeah it was great seeing you also Billy " I said with a smile on my face

Lastly I gave a hug to Jacob who almost squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"C…ant b…re..a..th Ja..co..b" I barley said

"Sorry" he responded

"It's ok so I will see you tomorrow right?" I asked him

"Yup we can go and catch a movie or something" he responded

I could see in the corner of my eye Billy Smiling at the fact that me and Jacob where going to hang out tomorrow. As they left I went back up to my room and I watched from my window as they left. I heard a knock on my door

"Come in" I said

"Hey it's just me" Said Seth my brother

"Hey did you just get back from your friends house? " I asked him

"Yeah I was heading to bed I just wanted to tell you goodnight" He said

"Oh ok well goodnight bro" I said back giving him a hug.

I laid in my bed that night thinking about Jacob and eventually I feel asleep.

Leah's dream-

I was standing on the beach and I heard someone call my name.

"Leah" the voice said

I looked over and saw it was Sam and I smiled when I saw him coming towards me.

"Hey babe" he said while wrapping his arms around me and nibbling on my neck

"Hey" I responded with a sigh

Then I saw him kneel beside me and he was holding something in his hand. I then registered that it was a ring box and my breath hitched.

"Leah I love you so much you're my sun, moon, and soul mate would you do me the great honor in becoming my wife. Will you Leah Ann Clearwater make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? "Sam asked me

"Yes!" I smiled at him and crying at the same time

"Thank you Leah" Jacob whispered to me while putting the ring on my finger

WAIT JACOB!

I looked at where Sam was a minute ago and now Jacob stood in his place smiling at me and leaning in for a kiss.

END OF LEAH'S DREAM

Leah's POV

I woke up sweating what the heck is going on with me? First it was Sam standing there proposing to me Sam my boyfriend. Then all of a sudden it's Jacob in his place what on earth is going on with me. I decided to go back to sleep.

LEAH'S DREAM

"Mommy mommy Derrick won't quit bugging me" yelled a little girl.

I then noticed the little girl was running towards me.

"Derrick be nice to your little sister" Said a strong and masculine voice behind me. I turned around seeing Sam leaning against the wall and smiling at our little girl. He then walked up to me and rubbed my round pregnant belly?

"Hey babe how are you doing this morning?" he asked me

"Um fine" I said with uncertainty

"Good and how is Sammy JR doing this morning? "he asked me

"He is doing fine" I said

"Well I am going to fix breakfast" Said Sam

"Ok" I said sitting on the couch awhile later Jacob came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand.

WHAT IS GOING ON!?

"Here is your breakfast" said Jacob while rubbing my stomach

"Mommy Adrian won't quite crying" said a little girl again looking at me from where she was sitting on the floor watching cartoons.

"I will get him" Said Jacob picking up Adrian and stopping his crying. He then came over and rubbed my stomach again.

"How is Lily doing in their" he asked me

"Fine" I said confused about what was going on

"UM Jacob where is Sam" I asked him

"Sam he is with his wife Ashley remember you meet her" Said Jacob looking at me weird

(END OF LEAH'S DREAM)

I woke up again sweating what is going on with me there must be something wrong with me. Why was I having these dreams? I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:30am I looked at my phone that's weird normally Sam would send me a good morning text. This morning he hasn't even though I haven't seen him all week we would normally text each other hummm. I took and shower and got dressed for mine and Jacob's hanging out time. I went into the living room and waited for the door to ring. I saw my father sitting watching a football game he looked at me and smiled.

"I see you got ready for your date with Jacob" He said

"This is not a date we are just going to catch a movie and hang out" I told him

"Is too" my father argued with me

"Is not" I argued back with him

Just then the door bell rang and I went to answer it. On the other side stood Jacob

"You ready to go? "he asked me

"Yeah let's go" I said and waved goodbye to my father who was still smiling. I looked up at Jacob and I felt my breath hitch when I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a tight Black shirt and jeans with a motorcycle jacket.

This is so not a date I mumbled to myself quietly so he wouldn't hear then I got onto his motorcycle and griped his waist.

(I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter to this story What is going on with Leah Having dreams about both Sam and Jacob? Please review thank you : )


End file.
